A Night's Bittersweet Dream: Hers
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: SasuSaku ONE-SHOT She found herself back to that road where it all started and where it all ended. Memories came rushing back to her together with a question that only a dream could answer. Does she still feel the same way for him after all these years?


**"A Night's Bittersweet Dream— Hers"**

**Fanfic by: Rorudesu-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san and not by me! :3  
**

* * *

Her hospital shift was done. The sky had fallen into a night scenery with a beautiful crescent moon to accent its mood. She tucked a lock of her pink pastel hair as she walked herself out of the Konoha Hospital. Her emerald eyes gazed upon the dark blanket above her as she smiled at the glistening stars. The cool breeze that feathered beneath her skin brought her nostalgia.

* * *

**I**

_"Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always have to shut everyone out?---"_

_"---Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

_"….You're always acting like you hate me, Sasuke-kun."_

Yes, this night felt almost like that same night, two and a half years ago. Sakura felt every moment of that night rush back into her veins: her questions; his reasons; her memories; his wounds; her tears; his… 'Thank you'. She felt all of it sting her heart. Although, even if it wasn't that painful as it did when it happened years ago, the kunoichi still didn't want to recall their failed efforts before to bring Sasuke back. Sakura wanted to focus on bringing him back to Konoha, of course this time, with the full strength brought out from their training and determination.

* * *

**II**

_"I'm different from all of you because I follow a different path. It's true that I have thought of walking the same path as you guys but in the end, my heart has chosen revenge. That's my purpose in life. That's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto. "_

_"But Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to be all alone by yourself again? You told me about loneliness and I understand it so well now that it hurts. I have family and friends but if you're gone, to me, it'll be the same thing as being alone!"_

As she continued to walk herself home, she realized that her emotion-filled thoughts have led her to wander away from the street to her house. She let out a sigh and turned around to go back. But as soon as she heeled herself to her way, what Sakura saw stopped her in her tracks. That road. Again. The place where the beginning of the end, began.

* * *

**III**

_"From here on, a new path will open for all of us…"_

_"Sasuke-kun, I like you so much, I can't even stand it! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun… We'll definitely be happy! There's nothing I won't do for you! So, please! Stay here with me! I'll even help you with your revenge! If you can't stay, then please… Take me with you…"_

Emerald orbs narrowed.

"Of all the places I could've wandered on… Heh… It had to be this one… Oh well, I'm here anyway. Might as well rest for awhile…" A forced smile crafted her lips.

She walked towards the stone bench where Sasuke gently laid her unconscious body after he purposely knocked her out. As she sat down, Sakura closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her lips smiled as she felt the wind soothe across her cheeks. It felt good sitting down after a long day of taking care of the wounded shinobis at the hospital.

* * *

**IV**

_"Heh… I knew it… You're still annoying…"_

_"Don't leave!! If you go, I'll scream and---"_

_"---Sakura…"_

_"…."_

_"…Thank you."_

_"!!—Sasuke…kun…"_

She opened her lids and stared around her surroundings. It had been a very long time since she last had been to this place. Tsunade-sama's apprentice had a quite hectic schedule: training, attending to the patients' needs, doing missions, thinking of more than fifty ways on how to bring back Sasuke-kun, and of course, more training. Honestly, for this medic, somehow, it felt right when she wandered off here. She felt as if this place had been calling out to her for sometime now. The night was getting deeper. Another breeze passed by shaking the tree branches gently. Sakura was all alone, but it wasn't a bother at all to her.

* * *

**V**

_"Naruto! I'm sorry for depending on you too much…"_

_"…"_

_"Don't worry… Next time, I'm coming too!"_

It was the perfect ambience for Sakura—peace and solitude. It was also the perfect time for this medic to re-evaluate her feelings for him. Surely, as time had gone by, it had changed. But she wasn't very sure if it was for the better or for the worse. What certainty did she have? The last time she saw him was when Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou and herself came to bring him back to the village. He, dressed in his new clothing that accentuated his developed body, looked down at them nothing less than some faded images of the past. On the other hand, she looked up to him with so much relief and determination that this could finally be the chance they've all been waiting for. Right at that moment, she did not feel any of those 'special' emotions that she held out for him in the past. It was all about bringing a very dear friend back home. After all that, Sakura now wonders to herself if she still has those buried feelings for Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**VI**

_"I found you traitor! Sai! How dare you----"_

_"Sakura, huh?"_

_"!!!---That voice………Sa....su...ke...kun..."_

Sakura slacked her back into a more relaxed position as she painted her gaze upon the evening canvas. She held her hands near her chest as she whispered his name to the wind.

A thought playfully streaked in her mind. Sakura wondered that while she was thinking so deeply about him… What could that dark blue-haired Uchiha be doing at this very moment? Eating dinner? Sleeping? Or maybe even *fan girl squeal* also thinking about her too?? Sakura chuckled sarcastically at that last possibility. Why did she have to question his current activity of the moment? Even she knows the answer to it: training further so he'll be more than prepared once he faces his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Sakura let out a sigh. Deep inside her, she was still confused about her feelings. But out of nowhere, she asked herself why she even decided to think about it? It must have something to do with where she's at. That's the best guess she could give.

* * *

**VII**

_"This time, I'll stop Sasuke-kun, myself!"_

It's quite difficult to retain the feelings for someone that is literally far away from you. Sometimes, it's not even possible anymore. Sakura was torn between her emotions of so long ago and her emotions now. After all, she was only twelve when she confessed to him. And back then, she may be legally labeled as one of Sasuke's ridiculous fan girls. But somehow, during their time spent together throughout varied ranked missions, Sakura slowly discovered and learned to accept the real him—a boy who was left all alone to endure the deep wounds inflicted by his brother. Still, time changes someone's perspective especially when people grow apart from each other. All this thinking made her eyes close again, only this time, both closed into a slumber. The kunoichi then let herself drift away into a dream…

* * *

**VIII**

_"Don't cry, Naruto! Next time, we'll bring him back for sure!"_

Sitting upright on the stone bench, Sakura found herself dressed up in her ninja outfit with the boots, gloves and all. She looked around and she realized that she was in that particular road that a shinobi would take if he were to leave the village. She looked to her left and saw a twelve-year old Sasuke with a backpack, walking towards her. She felt the need to stand up and confront him about something but instead of doing it, her head turned to the opposite direction. A twelve-year old Sakura with worried eyes walked towards Sasuke. Sakura snapped at the moment--- it was the same moment that happened two and half years ago! Sasuke's departure and her failed attempt to stop him… As the scene went by, she felt her eyes betray her as tears stream down her face. Sakura blamed herself for not being able to stop Sasuke. Her fists clutched her slit skirt as she helplessly watched the moment when he quickly teleported behind her and whispered two words that meant so much to her heart. Then Sasuke hit her behind her neck and Sakura saw herself fall down unconsciously to the ground. As if she would be visible to the images of the past, Sakura stood up and gave way as Sasuke carried her body and laid it down gently on the bench. The young avenger then quietly fled the village.

Sakura shed her bitter tears and bit her lower lip before pulling herself back together. Why? Why did he have to go? Why couldn't she stop him from doing so? Then, she recalled the promise she made to herself and to Naruto that she would be strong enough to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. The remembered promise gave her inspiration and halted her tears. As she stood there, brushing her cheek dry, she noticed something growing in length beneath the moonlight. A shadow, besides hers, was slowly approaching. The pink-haired medic turned herself around and felt her knees tremble at her sight.

Sakura spoke with trembling lips, "Y-you…"

"Hn."

Uchiha. Sasuke. Uchiha. Sasuke. Uchiha…. Sasuke…. Could it be? Sakura breathed as Sasuke stopped in his tracks. She wanted to find out if it was true. If he was back, for real. Emerald eyes were pinned to his black orbs. Sakura slowly took steps until she reached Sasuke. She stopped until there was only a small gap between them. She could inhale his scent within her nervous breathing. Slowly, she tilted her head and felt her heart beat erratically as she examined his emotionless face. He was still the same only this time, darkness glowed in his eyes. Next, Sakura looked down and noticed the white, long-sleeved clothing he wore together with his black leggings. She saw that he had a katana that hung on his waist together with a large violet rope that held it in place. He hadn't changed pretty much since the last time she saw him in Orochimaru's hideout.

Silence filled the area from where they stood. Only the rustle of floating leaves was heard like background music. A cool breeze swept Sakura's hair across her face as she lost herself in her own thoughts. Her heart leapt in happiness because of Sasuke's presence. He was here because she also wanted him to. Finally, her right foot stepped forward as her chest collided with his to close the gap between them. Sasuke remained at ease and calm at their intimacy while her hands clutched onto his arms. They both knew what was going to happen next. Sakura tilted her head up to meet with Sasuke's eyes. What exactly was she doing? She didn't know. She didn't have any idea. But this didn't matter to her. All that mattered now was her lips, partly opened and slowly moving closer and closer to Sasuke's. Though he wasn't leaning or anything, he stayed still with his lips slightly apart also. He couldn't think of any other reaction that suited perfectly for this moment. And finally,

"Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

**IX**

"SAAAKURRRAAA-CHAAAANN!!!!! Wake up!!" The irritating shrill rang through Sakura's ears, startling her awake.

"Eh?!?!" The kunoichi sat upright and realized that she had spent her night, sleeping on the stone bench. The sky was now in the pastel shade of blue and the sun seemed to have just risen beneath the horizon.

"Sakura-chan! How could you have let yourself sleep out here? Geez… If I were to pick a place where--- Wh-what's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!! You!! Shannaro!!"

--PUNCH!!—SLAP!!—

Poor Naruto, he lied on the ground, while rubbing his sore, deformed cheeks as Sakura sat right back on the bench. She slapped her forehead in disbelief as she realized that everything that had happened was just a dream. The repeated moments, the comeback and the… almost… kiss—it was all just a dream.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… Why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

"Huh? Aa… Sorry, Naruto!"

The blonde-haired shinobi was surprised at his team mate's sudden change of mood.

"Eh? What happened to you? You're suddenly happy…"

"Hn? No-nothing… Hehe… Let's go back to the village, Naruto. Tsunade-sama must be looking for me already."

"Uh. Sure."

Sakura held out her hand as she helped Naruto stand up. As they he went back on his feet, Sakura spoke,

"Naruto. I dreamt about him last night. Sasuke-kun… He came back…"

"….."

"I really wished it was true, though."

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll definitely bring him back for sure. Because, this is my nindou…" He held out his thumb and smirked in assurance.

Sakura grinned at the hope that she felt within. "Yeah! We will…"

As they walked, Sakura suddenly remembered what she thought of last night. She was confused about her feelings towards Sasuke. She wasn't sure if she still liked him or not. But then, she recalled the bittersweet dream she had. She couldn't help but smile and put a finger on her bottom lip.

She whispered to herself, "Maybe, I still do. Very much."

* * *

**A/N:** The opening for each of the story's segment (except the last one) is marked by a SasuSaku moment. Sometimes, it really doesn't have anything to do with the segment's story itself... I just wanted to make it as an introduction.. Its creative, don't you think? ^^~

The fanfic is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So *cough* its *cough* time for you to give me my well-deserved review! Just click the review button below and type away! I take ANY comments, suggestions for improvements and such. If you guys hate something about this story, tell me about it, ok? Remember, reading without any review is pure cheating! Oh and I'm also planning to make a sequel to this story but it will depend on the reviews I hopefully would get... The story would be in Sasuke's POV.. :)

**RORUDESU-CHAN WANTS YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU! :)  
**


End file.
